Irony of It All
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: The irony of it all is that he was the only one that wore his seatbelt but he was the only one that died. SasuNaru slight NejiKiba. Character Death. Rated T to be safe.


So, I've decided to upload another story. Well this is a one-shot but same diff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor the song When I Go Out, I Want To Go Out On A Chariot

* * *

**Irony of It All**

Sasuke sat in the lobby of the waiting room of the hospital, impatiently waiting for the verdict of his boyfriend's status. He looked over at Neji and Kiba, Neji was staring across at the wall, one arm in a sling, the other wrapped around Kiba's sleeping body. Kiba had bruises on his face and probably all over his body. He looked down at his hands and clenched his fists tightly. _'I'm probably the one who was hurt the least from that accident.'_ He thought to himself. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as he recalled the accident.

_Kiba, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the car after finishing up grocery shopping._

_"Make sure to put on your seatbelt!" Naruto declared, putting his on and turning to smile at Neji and Kiba in the backseat._

_"Naruto, we don't even live a mile away, we'll be fine." Sasuke replied rolling his eyes as he backed out of his parking spot._

_"Better to be safe than sorry, teme." Naruto replied, sticking out his tongue._

_"Naruto your just a wuss," Kiba said teasing him._

_"Shut up dog breath!" Naruto turned around in his seat and started trying to punch Kiba._

_Neji and Sasuke chuckled as their boyfriends started to insult each other._

_"As soon as we get back fox boy, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kiba threatened._

_"I'd like to see you try!" Naruto tried to punch him again, but Kiba dodged it by falling into Neji's lap._

_"Hey, watch it!" Neji warned._

_Sasuke watched in the rearview and chuckled._

_Neji gently pushed Kiba off of him before facing the road and his eyes widened. "Sasuke! Watch out!"_

_It took Sasuke a moment to register Neji's warning. He quickly faced the road to see an oncoming car. He swerved to the right and narrowly avoided the car. He breathed a sigh of relief but then quickly tensed as the car crashed and wrapped around the tree._

_When Sasuke awoke, he was lying off to the side of the road. He turned his head to see Neji and Kiba lying there too. He squinted his eyes and turned the other way to try and find Naruto. "Naruto?" He said outloud._

_"There still trying to get him out," a paramedic said to him._

_Sasuke slowly sat up and his eyes widened at how bad the car looked wrapped around the tree._

_"Quick! We need a stretcher!" Someone near the car shouted. A nearby paramedic brought one quickly and the paramedics around the car carefully lifted a body onto the stretcher._

_Sasuke stood up and placed a hand on his head as a rush of dizziness hit him. He shook it off and started walking towards the stretcher. "Is that him?" He asked looking down. His face and hair was covered in blood the most, his clothes were ripped in places with wounds that were bleeding heavily._

_"I'm afraid so, we need to get him to a hospital quick." The paramedics rushed him to the ambulance quickly and started to drive away._

Sasuke opened his and felt tears flow down his cheeks. _'It's ironic.'_ He thought to himself with a sad smile. _'He was the only one to wear his seatbelt and he's the one in the worst condition.'_

"Uzumaki?" A nurse called out.

Neji and Sasuke looked towards her. Sasuke quickly stood up while Neji gently shook Kiba awake. As soon as the two of them stood up, all three of them walked over to where she was standing.

"I'm sorry to say this," she said with a frown. "But he's in a terrible condition. He's awake now but we're not sure how long that'll last."

"Are we allowed to see him?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Only for a little while, please follow me." She lead them to the elevators up to the shock trauma center. She brought them to a large room filled with beeping machines and a bed where the blonde was lying.

Sasuke was the first to enter and stood next to the bed. "Naruto," He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave Naruto a sad loving smile.

Naruto groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. "Sasuke." His voice came out raspy and strained.

Neji and Kiba walked up behind Sasuke and looked down at him. "Hey Naruto," Neji said. Kiba bit his lip trying to hold back tears.

Neji, Kiba." Naruto greeted. He tried to smile but flinched in pain instead.

"Just relax, you'll be okay." Sasuke tried to comfort him, he gently grabbed hold of Naruto's hand as tears started streaming down his face.

Naruto brought his other hand up slowly and placed it gently on top of Sasuke's. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand closer and pressed it against his cheek. "I'm going to miss you, Sasuke."

"Don't say things like that!" Sasuke hissed as he leaned in closer. "You're going to be fine!" He didn't know who he was trying convince, Naruto or himself.

"I know I'm not going to make it," Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled before frowning and groaning. "It hurts so much."

"I'll go get the doctor," Sasuke tried pulling his hand away but Naruto held on tighter.

"Please, stay. Just for another minute." Naruto pleaded desperately.

"If you're in pain, you should let me get the doctor." Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. "I'll be right back." He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"No," Naruto managed to groan out softly. He tried desperately to grab unto Sasuke but he was already at the door.

Sasuke was about to leave the room to get a doctor when the machine's in Naruto's room started beeping erratically. He turned to face the bed to see the heart rate monitor drop to zero. His eyes widened and he stood there shocked.

Doctor's came rushing in and a nurse ushered him out of the room to where Neji and Kiba were standing.

Time went by slowly for Sasuke when a doctor came out of Naruto's room and stood in front of the three of them.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Naruto Uzumaki has passed on." The doctor reported.

Kiba let out a gasp before turning and crying into Neji's chest. Neji rubbed his back comfortingly, tears falling down his face.

Sasuke just stared at the doctor trying to comprehend the news. He slid to the ground and held his head in his hands.

After a few minutes, Neji gently placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on Sasuke, let's go."

Sasuke nodded and followed as Neji carried Kiba who fell asleep after finishing crying. As they walked outside, Neji calling for cab. The realization his him. _'No more seeing Naruto, no more holding him close or giving him kisses. No more seeing his smiles or ever hearing his laugh or the words I love you.'_ His eyes widened and he fell to the ground screaming and crying in agony.

* * *

I seem to have a thing for killing Naruto and making Sasuke suffer, don't I? Haha, so tell me what you guys think! Thanks!


End file.
